Adventures in Minecraft: Dawn of a New Era
by popopo8776
Summary: In this final series, The spouses of the heroes go on a quest for revenge. (Note: though one of the character's names is of a Naruto character It was not intended to be a reference)
1. Dark Beginnings

** Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

**Dark Beginnings**

** There will never be a time where everything is peaceful, there will always be war, be evil, and tragedy; but out of that darkness there will always be the ones who end it.**

**This is the story of three such heroes: Ethan, son of Robert and Cupquake; Gaara, son of Tid and Alyssa; and Toby, son of Sky and Dawnables. These three will go on a quest that could potentially save the world and finally bring peace to it. **

**(Setting: 13 years after the battle between Sky army and Jeb)**

** (As Robert) I woke up one day to realize that today was the day that I would pass on my Admin Ark to my son. So I walked out of the bedroom to hear what sounds like sand. So I went over to the training room to see Gaara moving sand without even moving a muscle, I walk over to Tid and asked "How is he doing that?" Tid replied "I taught him how to telekinetically move sand" I said back "is anyone else awake yet?" Tid nodded his head and said "dude you slept passed noon, what do you think?" I replied back "you've got a point" as I walked away I turned to Gaara and said "Keep training like you are now, and you will eventually be as strong as your father" I went down to the kitchen to get something to eat when I see Cupquake, I walked up to her and kissed her, I then asked "Where is Ethan?" Cupquake replied "Oh, Ethan is with Toby. They are training with Sideline in the forest" I said back "I will see you later, stay safe!" Cupquake replied "make sure you bring back our son in one piece, and be back in time for dinner" I nodded and then ran and got into the elevator.**

** Once I was at the lobby I immediately started to run towards the forest, in my head I was thinking **_**it is finally time to pass on my blade to my son.**_** After a couple minutes, I finally got to the forest. Once in the forest I looked for any sign of training, after a while I heard the sound of trees snapping. I ran to the source to see Sideline teaching Ethan how to concentrate his power into different areas of the body. I decided not to interrupt, so I just sat and watched as he trained, eventually I just dozed off to sleep. About an hour later I hear a voice "Dad, wake up" when I opened my eyes I said "Ethan, what time is it?" he replied "its 4:00" I got up as fast as I could and exclaimed "Four!? We need to get back to base for dinner!" that's when I had the idea **_**let's see how much Ethan has grown?**_** So I turned to him and said "let's see what Sideline's training has done for you, let's have a race" Ethan nodded and said "there is no contest" I replied "because you know…" Ethan interrupted and said "because I will win" I said back "let's test that theory. One… two… THREE!" we started running. As I was running I looked back to see if I was leading, Ethan was nowhere in sight; so I just kept running until I finally got to the finish. That's when I heard "What took you so long?" I looked over, only to see Ethan standing at the elevator. I walked over to him and said "You beat me, as a reward, I present you with this" I pulled out my blade from my backpack and held it out to him, Ethan was in shock, he said to me "you are giving me your sword?" I replied "yes, this sword is the sword I killed Herobrine, and Jeb with. It was given to me by Notch himself!" Ethan took the blade from my hands and then thanked me.**

** Once we got to the main floor of the base, Sideline invited Ethan, Toby, and Gaara into the training hall for the last lesson of the day. While they were training I arranged a Sky-Army meeting to check up on a new threat that has surfaced. Once we were all assembled I said to everyone "You know the problem at hand, what's new?" Tid looked at me and said "my old partner and top scientist has gone crazy, he believes that me joining you guys was a betrayal and that we need to be destroyed" Sky then asked "do we have any Intel on when this might happen?" Tid replied "the date he gave was today" BOOOM! That's when everything flashed before my eyes, and then went black. **

** (Ethan's viewpoint) Sideline was in the middle of telling us how to use our powers I in succession when I got a bad feeling, I turned to Gaara and asked "you feel that" he replied "yes, and whatever it is it isn't good…" suddenly a large explosion happened, immediately Gaara made a wall of hardened sand around all of us, protecting us from the blast. When it was over, Gaara released the barrier; I instantly ran over to where Dads meeting was taking place. When I got there, I collapsed and broke into tears at the sight. They were all dead from the blast. After a few minutes of sobbing, Sideline came over to me and said "we have to leave, because whoever did this is going to do it again to make sure that everyone is dead" So I got up and followed Sideline with everyone else as we evacuated the building. I thought to myself **_**whoever did this will pay! **_**Sideline knew by the expression on my face what I was thinking and said "we will work together to avenge everyone, I promise you, your parents will not have died in vain"**


	2. Calm after the Storm

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

**Calm after the storm **

**Like father like son, in many ways history can and will repeat itself. **

**(As Ethan) once we finally escaped the building, we decided to wait to see if the enemy would strike again. An hour passed by when suddenly, another explosion rocked the building, that's when Sideline said "I know what blew up the building now" Toby turned to Sideline and asked "what?" Sideline replied "It was a railgun!" I asked in reply "What is a railgun?" Sideline replied "a railgun is a weapon that fires several times faster than the speed of sound" Gaara turned to him and said "how you know?" Sideline said back "I invented it, now let's go, it's getting dark and we need to find some shelter fast!" Once we left the city Gaara looked around, when suddenly he saw a nearby desert and said "Let's take shelter in the desert" I turned to him and said "Are you crazy? We'll be sitting ducks out there, exposed and out in the open!" Gaara replied "I can handle it" So we ran to the desert as fast as we could. **

** Once we reached the desert it was already midnight, and mobs were spawning like crazy all around us. While Toby was hiding behind Sideline's back, Gaara and I remained un-waivered in the immediate trouble. When the mobs were within range, Gaara held out his hand and sand enveloped the area around us. When we opened our eyes, Gaara had created a house made of sandstone. Right when we thought we were safe, a skeletons arrow almost hit Toby until Sideline grabbed it in mid-flight. Gaara then, with his sand, grabbed the skeleton and crushed it. I was almost terrified by the power he possessed, I knew not even my father possessed that kind of power at his age. I finally was done sitting around, I put my hand on my sword's hilt and immediately I felt a power surge through my body, I burst out of the sandstone house and stomped on the ground causing the mobs to fly in the opposite direction. I was shocked when I saw what I had did, I thought to myself **_**I didn't know I could do this, this must be the power that dad possessed. **_**I snapped out of it and ran back to the others, when I got there Sideline looked at me and said "if I remember correctly, that was your father's power stomp, I guess you are more alike him then I thought" I remembered all of those memories of me and dad, that's when I started to cry. Sideline then said "Change of plan, we are going back to my old lab. The only way to fight tech is with tech" So we decided that as soon as it was morning we would head to Sidelines lab. **

** When we were done creating a temporary shelter we set up our sleeping bags and then decided to tell stories of past memories, as we got to Sideline, I decided to ask "can you tell us about the adventures you and my father went on?" Sideline replied "sure, now where should I start?" I said back "since you met him" Sideline agreed to start from there. As we got to the part of the fight between Jeb and my father, Sideline started mentioning the power craze, that's when I became scared, I started thinking **_**what if I am going to crazy like my father?**_** Then I asked Sideline "will I be able to go to an ultimate form like my father?" Sideline replied "possibly, so far it seems as if most of you fathers powers have been passed down to you" that's when I was even more worried **_**So there is a strong possibility I will go crazy. **_**So we came to the ending of the walk down memory lane and then we all went to sleep. I woke up in a dream-like state, it was the old base but as I looked around I saw "Dad?" I said, I saw an apparition of my father right in front of me.**

**I looked in shock as I stared at him, he then said to me "it seems your training is progressing well" as I heard his voice I knew it was real, when I tried to run to him; he put his hand out and said "I'm only hear to give you tips, and to progress your training" I replied "but we need you to help us!" Dad replied back "No, they need you to help them… now it is getting to be daytime and you need to wake up." Right when I was about to reply, I woke up from my dream, to see everyone packing up to leave. As we were walking out the door, I decided to ask "Did anyone else see their dead parents in their sleep?" Gaara nodded, so did Toby. **_**So it wasn't a coincidence.**_ **I asked Gaara "so what did your father tell you?" Gaara replied "He told me to keep training with my sand abilities, What about you Toby?" Toby said "Sky talked to me about the majesty of butter, What about you Ethan?" I replied "My father told me that my training is progressing well, and that he is only here to give me tips and help me train." As we were journeying toward Sidelines lab, we ran into a village; Sideline then said "we should stay here for the night. Gaara go ask for food and supplies, Toby go find us a place to stay the night, and Ethan go find a blacksmith. We will meet back here in two hours" **

**To be continued…**


	3. The nightmare begins

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

** The Nightmare Begins**

**Just like a video game (no pun intended), it gets harder and harder as you progress.**

**Sideline then said "We should stay here for the night. Gaara go ask for food and supplies, Toby go find us a place to stay the night, and Ethan go find a blacksmith. We will meet back here in two hours" So I ventured off trying to find a blacksmith's house when I came across a tower looking structure, that's when I had the idea **_**I should go to the top, there I should have a view of the entire village.**_** When I reached the top, I took out my binoculars and looked around for a blacksmith's workshop. After a couple minutes I finally spotted one, it was about a few yards north. Once I got to it, I walked in and said "Is there a blacksmith home?" suddenly a villager walks out and says "Who's asking?" I see him glance at my sword, and then his eyes widened; he then said "Are you the great Robert?" I replied "No, I'm his son, Ethan. Why, did you know him?" The villager replied "No, I didn't know him personally, but he is a legend around here. Now what did you want from me?" I replied "My teacher Sideline, needs to speak with you, I don't know why though" the blacksmith agreed to come with me, as long as I would let him "Have the honor" of repairing my sword.**

** So after getting to the rendezvous point in the center of town, I looked at my clock and noticed I was a couple minutes early, I turned my head to the blacksmith and asked "Have you ever heard of a friend of my father, his name was Tid?" The blacksmith frowned and said "Yes I know about him, as a friend, no" I asked back "what do you mean?" the blacksmith replied "Tid was known as a very cruel man, especially after that fight between him and your father" before I could ask another question everyone finally arrived. Sideline said "great job everyone" Gaara turned to sideline and asked "so what now?" BOOOM! We looked to the distance to see a huge explosion go off in the eastern part of the village, the blacksmith then said "Holy Crap!" Sideline saw the mushroom cloud and said "Everyone GET DOWN!" we all got down on the ground. The resulting shockwave almost blew me away; luckily I had my sword firmly planted in the ground, to prevent that from happening. **

** Once the shockwave passed, the village was decimated. Toby then said "I had a feeling that, several hundred villagers were in terror, and then their terror suddenly stopped" Gaara looked to Toby and said "too soon man, too soon" I turned to Sideline and asked "What the hell just happened!? How could he have known we were here?" Sideline replied "I don't know, but what I do know is we have to search for survivors. Fan out and look for anyone who survived" So I went to the northern edge of the village, searching for any sign of life. As I was looking through the rubble of a library, I heard what sounded like a person trapped under the cobblestone, so I started frantically digging through the debris when I saw a girl about my age, blonde hair with pink highlights around the edges. She looked like she had already passed out, she had major injuries, I knew that if I didn't treat her now, she could bleed out, so decided to heal her here. I tried to remember back to when my father taught me the healing power...**

** (Flashback)**

** My father had just taken me outside, when I asked "why are we out here?" Dad replied "today I am going to teach you one of the most important and useful spells you will ever use" I asked back "And what's that?" he took a splinter and poked me with it, the small wound started to bleed, that's when he put his hand on his sword and stuck it into the ground. Right after that he placed his hand on the wound and healed it, I looked at him and said "Healing magic?" he nodded. Dad then said "To put it simply, just sick your sword into the ground, concentrate on healing and then place your hand on the wound. But remember, you must keep concentration"**

** (End of flashback)**

** I then stuck my sword straight into the ground, closed my eyes, in my head I was saying **_**healing magic activate! **_**I took my hands and placed them on the injuries. A few minutes later the wounds were healed, when suddenly she woke up and said "What happened, and who are you?" I replied "A very large explosion that knocked you out, with several injuries; my name is Ethan, and I'm the one who saved you from bleeding out" she replied "I'm GrailMore, and thank you"**

**To be continued…**


	4. Fire vs Fire

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

** Fire vs. fire **

**Fight fire against fire, someone will always get burnt.**

**She woke up and said "What happened, and who are you?" I replied "A very large explosion that knocked you out, with several injuries; my name is Ethan, and I'm the one who saved you from bleeding out" she replied "I'm GrailMore, and thank you" I looked back south and remembered that we were supposed to meet back by now. I said to GrailMore "My friends and I have shelter, weapons; would you like to come with us?" in my head I was thinking **_**please say yes, please say yes.**_** GrailMore replied "Sure" I pulled my sword out of the cobblestone, and said "Well then, follow me." So we walked south for a while when we finally met up with Toby and Gaara. I looked at Toby and asked "Hey Toby where is Sideline?" Toby looked at me and said "He still isn't back, but you are actually early" Gaara looked at GrailMore and then at me, then asked "Who is the girl?" Toby also asked "Yeah Ethan, who is your fine friend" when I heard Toby's comment I thought **_**Oh hell no, he better go fishing somewhere else, cause' this catch is mine.**_** I replied "This is GrailMore" She looked at them and said "Hello, you must be Ethan's friends" I looked at my clock and said thought **_**come on Sideline it's going to get dark soon.**_** Suddenly, Sideline and the blacksmith appear out of nowhere. **

**Sideline looks at us and says "sorry I'm late; I was just inspecting the blast crater to see where the origin was; Ethan who is your friend?" GrailMore looks at Sideline and says "I'm GrailMore; Ethan said I could travel with you guys" Sideline replied "The more the merrier, we can always use a new recruit" Gaara looked at us and said "Don't we have somewhere we need to be?" Sideline said "Oh right, we need to get to the lab" But before we started walking The Blacksmith said to me "The deal we made." I sighed and took my blade out of its sheath and held it out to him. The Blacksmith brought out his tool kit and went to work on the sword. When he was done he had a puzzled look on his face and said "I'm surprised that this blade had any scratches at all.**

**I've seen diamond swords, and gold swords, but never before, have I seen a sword as tough as this one." I looked at him and asked "How did you figure all of that, in just one glance?" he replied "because I'm the one that created the Admin Ark for Notch in the first place" I froze in complete shock, When Toby heard what he said, Toby exclaimed "What a twist!" I asked The Blacksmith "So you created the Admin Ark?!" He replied "And the Wither Bane, Notch and Herobrine were bros at one point in time" I thought to myself **_**so he created both Notch and Herobrine's swords. **_**The Blacksmith gave my sword back to me and said "I think we have somewhere we need to go."**

**An hour passed and it has already gotten dark, the mobs had already started spawning around us, Gaara said "they are simple mobs, nothing to worry" Then a mutant enderman showed up along with a Mutant creeper, I turned to Gaara and said "You were saying" The huge creeper jumped straight into the air, and exploded upon impact with the ground. Gaara and I lunged at it at full force. As we were in mid-flight, I thought to myself **_**I think my dad fought one of these in the past, he said he defeated it by… **_**"Guys Cut its head off, and then run away from it!" I held the mutant creeper down; while Gaara ran up the neck and sliced its head clean off. We then jumped back as the creeper glowed a bright white and exploded. I turned around and said "now where is the tall one?" We looked around, the mutant Enderman teleported behind GrailMore and picked her up "Oh no you don't" I said. He started teleporting randomly around us I looked for a pattern while thinking "I need to kill him without harming GrailMore. Suddenly I had an idea "Gaara grab him with your sand, I will grab GrailMore and then kill this thing" Gaara used his sand to completely crush the enderman's legs, I jumped grabbed Grailmore. While in midflight I said "Toby, you take the final blow" Toby grabbed his butter sword and lunged at the mutant enderman, when suddenly it grew two extra arms; Toby pulled out a second butter sword, then sliced its arms off, he then took both the swords, put them around the enderman's neck and then decapitated it. Sideline then said "no sleeping, we continue to the lab" there were no objections. **

**To be continued…**


	5. Bonds are Tested

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

** Bonds are tested**

**When things go wrong, people start blaming others, and soon there is no one you can trust. When bonds are tested, if they aren't strong they are destroyed. **

**Sideline then said "no sleeping, we continue to the lab" there were no objections. After an entire night of fighting off mobs, we finally reached Sideline's lab. Sideline said "Ah, home sweet home" the place was overgrown, and part of the front wall was destroyed. GrailMore responded to his statement by saying "I don't see what's sweet about this place" I replied "It's Sideline, you're not supposed to understand." So we walked into this dump of a building, once inside, Sideline said "Gaara, Ethan, come with me, everyone else go explore" Sideline led us to the top floor of the lab, everything was a wreck, I turned to Sideline and said "It looked like a tornado or something went through this place" Sideline said "Or something, a fight happened" Gaara looked around and said "I think I remember what happened here. From what my parents told me, it was a fight between you, and Ethan and I's dad's" Sideline replied "that's exactly what happened, but it was way more intense than just "a fight" it was a battle, those were the times when I was a rogue, an enemy, a traitor" Suddenly Toby walks in and says "We found a bunch of sciency stuff" Sideline replied "yes, those are all of my lab tools and equipment, now if you three don't mind, it's time to start today's lesson" Toby replied "What's that?" Sideline replied "well Toby you will have a different lesson then Gaara and Ethan" I asked Sideline "so what's our lesson?" He replied "Alternate forms, or should I say your Ultimate forms" in my head I was thinking **_**What If I lose control like my dad? Though I want to learn how to use my other form, I'm scared of what the result will be. **_**Sideline continued by saying "Toby, I will teach you enchantments, now then, let's begin" Gaara and I stood straight ready for the lesson, Sideline said "First off, clear your mind, then focus your energy to every part of your body at once" **_**clear my thoughts, clear my thoughts; focus my energy to every point in the body at once. **_**I opened my eyes to see that I was on fire, but it didn't hurt, it was kind of cool actually. Sideline then said "Now, try to fly, focus your mind on flight" I imagined the idea of flying, the wind moving around me. I looked down to see that I was hovering, Gaara was also. GrailMore then walked into the room, I started to get unfocused and immediately fell flat on my face. She giggled a little, and then walked over to me, When she got over to me I said "My mind was blank, and then you walked in, then it wasn't, then I lost concentration and fell" she replied "that was funny to watch" I replied back "I guess it was kind of funny when you think about it" I chuckled a little bit. "What next?" GrailMore asked, Sideline replied "Well I think we've had enough training for today, so why don't we rest?" everyone agreed. Gaara sighed. It was dinner time in the new lab, when we all sat down at a round table, Sideline turned to Gaara and said "I believe you have the food" Gaara opened his pack, out came a plethora of food. Gaara said "Dig in everyone", we all ate to our hearts content. After dinner I turned to Sideline and said "we need a way to find and capture the scientist" GrailMore suggested "why not make a trap?" Sideline replied "what kind of trap?" Gaara then said "why not make a sand trap and use GrailMore as bait?" I stood up and said "I disagree entirely" Gaara asked back "pardon?" I replied "You're too obsessed with that sand; it can't solve everything you know. And if your soul intent is to use someone as bait, why not yourself?" Gaara replied "Calm down" I said back "No, you think your all high and mighty, you're just a weakling who hides behind a wall of sand" Gaara said back "well if that's how you really feel, I'll be leaving" He then just got up and left. GrailMore tried to make him reconsider, I just sat there and watched thinking **_**he deserved it; if he won't help then he'll just have to leave.**_** Later that night, right when I fell asleep…**

** (Dream)**

_**I woke up in the same place that I was in the previous dream, Dad stood before me, arms crossed he looked at me and said "Seriously? That was a bad move on your part" I replied "He deserved it" Dad looked at me with disappointment and said "If I were physical I would knock you out right now, I wouldn't even do what you just did" Suddenly a second man showed up, Tall, built, black beard, bald head, and brown leather clothing. Dad turned to me and said "Son, this is Notch" I stood in amazement, Notch looked at me and said "You are going down a dark path, I would advise you to back out of before you get too far. Trust me, your father followed this exact same path" I looked at him and said "So, you're saying I need to get Gaara back?" He replied "Oh, it's too late for that; I'm saying you should stop being self-obsessed brat" Dad nodded his head in agreement then said "Time to go"**_

__** (Dream Over)**

**I woke up, thinking to myself **_**I'm a complete idiot, now we have two problems, Gaara and the scientist. We need to train, and be ready. **_**To be continued…**


	6. Retribution

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

**Retribution**

**Revenge, a horrible thing to have, what's worse is when it's taken out on the other person. Retribution is different. Retribution occurs when one, out of revenge, severs all ties to the one hated. **

** One year after Gaara left…**

** It has been one year since Gaara left the group, we trained, became stronger, my hatred evolving. I woke up one day; it was winter, the snow falling over the plains, all the plant life dead, cold as hell. I got up out of bed, to the smell of cake, but as I got up I remembered **_**today, it has been exactly a year since he left. **_**I wasn't going to let that bring me down, its cake for Notch sake. As I got to the kitchen, I noticed that GrailMore was making the cake, Hannah was helping. Hannah was a recent edition to the group, she used to be part of a group called "Yogscast" until it was wiped out by the scientist, and she was the sole survivor. So I walked up to GrailMore and said "Smells good, what flavor?" She replied "you'll just have to find out." Suddenly Toby hovers in, like he's being carried by the scent of the cake, once in the kitchen he turns to Hannah and says "Morning, Hannah" Hanna turns to Toby and just winks. That wasn't the end of it; Suddenly Sideline runs in and says "CAKE!" GrailMore and Hannah cut the cake and serve it out on the table. Without a word, we just pig out on the cake. After we were done eating, Sideline says "I want you all to come see something" so we follow him to an elevator. We were going down for about 5 minutes when the elevator finally stops. **

**The door of the elevator opens and we walk out, we walk down the long hallway, when we get to a huge lab, large enough to hold several tanks, and it did hold several tanks. I looked to the center of the room, there stood a huge tank, bigger than the others, and Sideline then said "Behold, the vehicle that I have been working for so long to perfect!" The Blacksmith walks out of the tank and says "This tank is a moving fortress. It holds four missile pods, two automated machine guns, and laser cannon. This tank is a marvel of modern weapons technology!" I looked at the tank and said "How heavily armored is it? I mean, how much punishment can this thing take?" Sideline said "it is titanium plated, infused with diamond, ten inches thick" The blacksmith added to his statement by saying "Ha, A railgun couldn't touch this tank, but the tank can touch a railgun." I looked at Sideline and asked "So when do we strike back?" He replied "Armor up, we leave at dawn. Oh, and I invited a friend who will help us; you'll meet him tomorrow morning" After Sideline and blacksmith were done talking we immediately ran to the elevator. I thought to myself **_**thank Notch the lecture is over.**_** As I was about to go to bed, Toby got onto his bunk bed and said "Tomorrow we can finally get revenge can't we?" I replied "We sure will, now go to bed we need to be well rested"**

**The next morning, I woke up to an abrupt knocking on my bedroom door. Sideline said "TIME TO LEAVE!" I got up and thought to myself **_**I'm too tired, but I have to. **_**So I got up, put on my armor, grabbed the weapons, and ran out the door just in time for The Blacksmith to say "Time to show you all what this baby can do" He jumped into the hatch on top of the tank. Suddenly, the tank's top pulls back and up rises a cannon with a long barrel, square in shape, unlike the usual cannon on a tank. Then I heard a charging sound, the opening at the end of the barrel started glowing a reddish-orange color, then a beam of light fired into the forest BOOM! A big explosion erupted from the impact. I looked and said "Whoa…AWESOME!" Sideline looked and replied "That's not all. Switch to air burst mode" the cannon fired again, this time shooting a shell. When it was about 20 feet off the ground, it exploded, explosives rained down upon the ground, creating a bunch of smaller explosions. Toby looked at Sideline and said "You really are obsessed with explosives aren't you?" he replied "I wouldn't call it an obsession really. Just a… very in-depth interest" GrailMore looked at him and said "Yeah, an obsession." **

**Sideline looked at his clock "Alright, everyone look for your new partner, he should be here in, three… two… one" "Hello everyone!" we looked at who said that, to see a person, neon colored skin, glasses, and a black outline. Sideline then said "Guys, Meet Burton, or just Burt." Burton turned to us and said "Alright maggots, let's move it!" Sideline replied "Burt, a couple of these four could beat you within an inch of your life… just sayin'" So we all piled into the tank, it was more spacious than it looked. The Blacksmith said "You guys can relax, we won't be there for a while" GrailMore was sitting right next to me; She yawned and asked "Can I lie my head down on your shoulder? These things aren't exactly built for comfort" I replied "Sure, no problem" I thought **_**Yes! **_**I looked at Toby who was right across from me and he gave me a thumb's up. **

**To be continued…**


	7. A ghost from the past

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

**Ghost from the past! The fight begins?**

**It has been a day or so since we left base towards The Scientist's lab; Toby and I were getting bored since we saw no action, while sitting inside an impenetrable, mobile tank. **

**I awoke to the feeling of the tank stop, I got up and said "Why have we stopped?" Sideline got up from the control seat and said "Someone beat us here, and took care of the mission for us" Toby and I ran up to the window and saw the Scientist's base up in flames, landscape cratered, and the thing reduced to rubble. I thought in my head **_**I wanted to be the one to take care of him! **_**"God Damn it!" I screamed. Toby said "Who… did this?" The Blacksmith replied "I don't know, but I think I have a pretty good guess" He pointed toward a small crater outside the base, there lay the Scientist, dead, partially covered with sand. "That bastard" I said; Then Toby said "I don't think our culprit left the scene" I looked over at the wall on the outside of the base, there stood Gaara staring right back at us. **

**GrailMore woke up to hear the commotion, she walked over to me and said "What's going on?" I looked back to her and said "It's Gaara" Burton then made the decision "diplomacy, and if that doesn't work, we annihilate with extreme prejudice" I replied "I'm going" Sideline said back "in the current circumstances, I think you're the last person he wants to see, Toby and I will go" So they walked out of the tank to approach him. As I watched out the visor, I saw them start to walk back to the tank. When they got back in Toby said "Ethan, you're the only one he wants to see" I turn to Burton and say "Ready the tank, this might not be pretty" **_**it's not a might, it won't be pretty**_** I thought. As I walked out of the tank, suddenly, a man jet packed down from the sky, whipped two pistols out and aimed them at both Gaara and I. I looked at the man and asked "Who are you?" without lifting his head he said "My name is Andy" To be continued…**

**Me: IK this was short, but trust me, it is going to get better. **

**Ethan: Better? you just ended it with a gun to my head!**

**Gaara: I dont care, I'm immune.**

**Ethan: (Scowels) Oh yeah? bring it on sand man!**

**Me: Save it for later, I dont want you wrecking the room.**

**Gaara:Fine**

**Ethan:Alright.**


	8. The Newcomer

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

**The Newcomer**

**I looked at the man and asked "Who are you?" without lifting his head he said "My name is Andy." I looked at the man and said "What are you doing here?" He stood up, brushed off his knees and said "I am an emissary of Yogscast, and I am here to retrieve Hannah" Toby stepped out of the tank and said "Over my dead body" The man looked over at Toby and said "If it has to be that way, then so be it." Gaara looked back at me and said "It seems you have your own problems to deal with, I will be off now" Gaara then dissipated into a cloud of sand and was gone. I stomped on the ground out of pure anger and said "Dammit I lost him!"**

**Then I turned my attention to the fight that was about to occur. I quickly sprinted in between Toby and Andy then froze them in place, seeing that they were immobilized, I walked over to Andy and said "Before you go through with your mission, I would like to speak to your leader" "Fine, but the HQ is far away from here" he said frustratingly, I then nodded my head and thawed them. Once we got back into the tank, Toby looked at me and said "Why did you stop me! I was about to tear him to shreds" I frowned and said "That is exactly the reason why, we will not be known as murderers" Toby walked back over to Hannah and sat down. I then walked up to the cabin of the tank and said "Sideline, follow Andy, He will lead us to the supposed 'Yogscast'" Sideline nodded and went back to the controls. **

**As the journey progressed, I eventually started to nod off to sleep. During that sleep, I encountered my father again… **

**(In the Dream) **

_**I woke up in a dream, the same exact area as the last one. I looked around for a while when finally my father appeared and said "I have been waiting for you, it seems you are progressing quite well…" I interrupted and said "Save the pleasantries, where is Notch?" My father snapped his fingers when suddenly Notch appears out of nowhere. I looked at Notch and said "What happens in the future?" Notch said back "You have to be more specific than that, near future, far future, your future, the future of others…" "I need to know my future, about ten to thirteen years from now" Notch stared at me with a thinking look, and then said "Very well then" He stood there for a couple of seconds then said "I can't put it in to detail, but what I can tell you is that everything will turn out how you want it" I let out a sigh of relief. Notch looked at his watch and said "It's about time for you to return"…**_

**I returned to reality, to notice we still hadn't reached the HQ yet, and that everyone was fast asleep. I slowly got up from my seat, so not to wake GrailMore, then climbed to the roof of the vehicle and just lay looking at the stars thinking**_** I am assured now that nothing will happen.**_

_****_**Me: Well that wraps up this chapter.**

**Toby: Explain to me again why you didn't let me kill Andy.**

**Me: Because then I couldn't add in any of the Yogscast characters.**

**Toby: But...**

**Andy: I would have won anyways.**

**Toby: Wanna go!**

**Andy: No, your not worth my time.**

**Me: At least one thing is for sure, I am the most mature one here.**


	9. Time Travel?

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

**TIME TRAVEL?!**

**I returned to reality, to notice we still hadn't reached the HQ yet, and that everyone was fast asleep. I slowly got up from my seat, so not to wake GrailMore, then climbed to the roof of the vehicle and just lay looking at the stars thinking I am assured now that nothing will happen. After a while of looking up at the stars, suddenly a blue aura started flowing around me. As the minutes passed by, I awoke in an area that looked fairly similar to Sidelines lab, but, cleaner and newer. **

**As I looked around the room I spotted Sideline, and then immediately ran up to him and said "Sideline, where are the others? and… what are we doing at the lab?" Sideline, puzzled says "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I looked at him confused and said "I'm Ethan, your student… son of Robert" He then tilted his head and questioned "Never heard of you, neither have I heard of this 'Robert' person but since you are supposedly my student, my colleagues and I are messing with time travel and could use some help" after he said he had never heard of me or my father I thought **_**Loss of memory... Time travel... Colleagues… a clean lab? What in the nether is going on here! **_**I replied "Sure, I will help, but first, tell me… Who exactly are your colleagues?" Sideline answered "Setosorcerer and Sethbling" that's when I knew **_**I TIME TRAVELED! **_

**So Sideline led me to the main area of the lab and introduced me to Seto and Sethbling saying "Everyone, this is Ethan he will be helping us with our Time Travel experiment" Seto looked at me and then his eyes widened and said "Sure, that sounds like a great idea, but before we begin, I need to have a quick word with the newbie" Setosorcerer walked over to me and said "I know who you are, and that you aren't where you are supposed to be, that's why I am going to help you" I asked back "How do you know?" He looked around and said "I can see years into the future, this power was granted to me by Notch, I know that you are destined for greatness in the future, and that you need to return to your own time in order to accomplish these events. But in order for that to occur you need to help us with the time machine" I nodded my head and we walked over to the equipment.**

**Sethbling led me to the Time machine 'under construction' and said to me "Before you get started, I am going to give you a brief lesson on how time works… time isn't a straight line, it is more of a causal loop, events in the future may cause events in the past while it may be the other way around. So time is more of just **_**wibbly wobbly timey wimey **_**stuff basically" My head was spinning from all of that information. But as we got working, Sideline was starting to nod off to sleep when I had the idea **_**I know what'll keep him awake and working**_** so I walked over to Sideline and handed him a pair of ear buds and said "Here, put these in and just listen while you work" so Sideline put in the ear buds in and started jamming out while working, then gave me a thumbs up. **

**After hours of work, Seto came over to me and said "The machine is almost complete, get ready" I nodded and said "I can't wait!" After a few more hours of work, the time finally came, I walked up to Seto, gave him a hug and said "Thank you" he smiled and said "Your welcome, and do me a favor and save the world" I nodded and walked toward the time machine, until Sethbling stopped me and said "Where do you think you're going?" I pointed toward the Time machine, he looked over at it and then back at me and said "Nope, I'm first" Seto then walked over to Sethbling and said "You don't understand how important it is that he enter that machine" Sethbling shook his head then said to me "Just Go!" I nodded my head then entered the machine. **

**(Setosorcerer's viewpoint) Right when Sethbling said 'go' Sideline pressed a button without the machine being ready which caused a chain reaction. It sent Ethan into the far future, but then caused the entire lab to explode. Sideline was the only one to escape the lab before the explosion occurred. A few minutes passed when I suddenly see Antvenom, my old friend rescue me from the wreckage, just before I black out. I wake up the next day to see Antvenom and a few others, along with… I glanced over at the man taking command, he had an iron sword and a gold sword, and asked "Who are you?" he looked at me and said "My name is Robert" but when Sideline heard that name, he started to say "Hey I know your…" right before he could say 'son' I used my magic to shut him up. For if Robert knew that information he would have ripped a hole in time itself. In my head I was saying **_**Good luck Ethan.**_

**(Back to Ethan) I arrived in the future to notice that all the trees were vaporized, absolutely no flora nor fauna for miles in any direction, then I thought **_**this is too far, and without Setosorcerer, Sethbling, or Sideline there is no hope of return! **_**I broke down into tears, screaming "WHY!" as I lie there depressed, Notch appeared in front of me and said "Quite a problem you've gotten yourself in" I looked up at him, infuriated and said "You said nothing bad would happen" to which he answered "You twist my words boy, I said that everything would happen as you wanted them" I looked down, but then back at him and said "Will you take me back to my time?" He shook his head and said "I will tell you as I told your father long ago, I do not interfere with the affairs of mere mortals" I got even more discouraged, then desperately I said "Well… if you won't take me home then… then I will have to fight you, if I win, you take me home" Notch laughed and said "You have got to be kidding me, you… defeating me? Hysterical! But just for my amusement, I will oblige you, get ready for the fight of your life, and for your life" I drew my weapon, he drew his, and we got in our fighting stances…**

**NEXT TIME! GODS BATTLE**


	10. Gods Battle

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

**GODS BATTLE**

"_**Well… if you won't take me home then… then I will have to fight you, if I win, you take me home" Notch laughed and said "You have got to be kidding me, you… defeating me? Hysterical! But just for my amusement, I will oblige you, get ready for the fight of your life, and for your life" I drew my weapon, he drew his, and we got in our fighting stances…**_

**We had a stare down for several seconds, until I caught the glimmer in his eye and charged at him, the ground below my feet shattering at the immense power being emitted. We clashed blades and a huge burst of power sent me flying backwards. I got back up and immediately charged again at Notch, he grabbed my blade and crushed it with his bare hand, and I stared in shock at the fact that he just broke the most powerful sword in existence with his bare hand. Notch then grabbed me by the arm and threw me, I went through several rocks before finally stopping in place up against a mountain. **

**Suddenly my anger grew and grew until suddenly my ultimate form activated, this time was different though. With my sword broken, it reformed itself evolving into a different sword, my power was now at maximum, I jumped and slung myself off of the mountain towards Notch. I noticed that he saw me coming and, saw that his eyes widened, and just as I was about to hit him he said "HOLY SHIT" and that's when I impaled him. Right when I thought it was over, Notch stood up, took the sword out of himself and said to me "Nice shot, but you know that a normal jab to the chest won't do anything to stop me" I looked at him with a smirk and said "I knew that it wouldn't work that's why I had a back-up plan just in case" I took my new sword and chain-sawed it up through him. Right when I reached his head, He reverted back to his meta-physical form and said "Good job, I'm impressed, I guess I should keep up with my end of the bargain and take you back now, but before I take you, I need to show you what would happen should you fail to save the world" Notch teleported me to the ruins of Sidelines lab and what I saw was gruesome. All that was left was the charred bodies of all of my teammates. I turned to Notch and said "Take me back to my time now" he nodded and teleported me back to my time. When I landed, I looked around just to notice that everything was back to normal and that I was back laying down on top of the tank. I got up and walked inside the tank to see that everyone was still sleeping, no one even noticed I was gone. Sideline then walked up to me and said "Why the hell are you messing with the STC?" "STC?" I asked "Space Time Continuum!" He answered. I looked puzzled and said "Not on purpose!" He rolled his eyes, glanced at my sword and said "Never mind that, what happened to your sword?" I looked at my sword then back at him and said "That's a long, long story" and then went over to GrailMore and went back to sleep…**

**To be continuum… **


	11. ENTER YOGSCAST

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

**ENTER YOGSCAST**

**As our heroes follow this stranger, they will encounter they're greatest challenge.**

**We followed Andy for another two days, as we crossed miles and miles of biomes, until we finally reached the base. **

**(As Ethan) I was awoken from a two day sleep by GrailMore, I got up yawning and said "Where are we?" she answered "The Yogscast HQ" "Have we made contact yet?" I asked She shook her head and said "We were waiting for you to wake up" I got up stretched my legs and asked Sideline "Where are Toby and Hannah?" "Toby is comforting Hannah in the storage area of the vehicle" he responded. **_**Things seem a little bit too calm **_**I thought, so I looked at GrailMore and Sideline and said "I'm going to make first contact" Sideline nodded, I walked out of the tank expecting to see a welcome party, only to see a single person waiting for me, he was dressed to look like a dwarf for some reason. I walked up to the strange man and said "Take me to your leader?" He said "That's what I was planning to do in the first place, but ok" as we were walking through the stone structure I asked the strange man "What is your name?" "I am Lewis" "Nice name" I replied. So he led me to the inner-sanctum of the base, showed me to a meeting room, and told me "Sit down, the leader will be here shortly" So I sat there for a few minutes, when suddenly a whole entourage of people came out of nowhere. In the center of the group stood two men, Lewis and a man in a space suit, I didn't really need to know they're names since Hannah told me earlier the names of her colleagues. The one they call Simon stood out first and said "Let me introduce myself my name is S…" "Simon, I know already, and am guessing the scientist to your left is… Duncan I presume, then the girl with the tiger stripes and visor is… Zoey, headband is Martyn, the one who looks like he just shaved is… Sips and the last three are Kim, Sjin, and mister glowey eyes here is Rythian" I answered.**

**Simon was in shock of how I knew all of their names, but then regained his posture and said "I guess introductions aren't needed, so let's get straight to business, Hannah, we need her back in the group" "Why exactly do you need her back?" I asked sharply, he squinted his eyes and said "What's your game here" I wisely replied "Minecraft" He chuckled and said "Now seriously, what do you gain out of this?" after hearing that question I then got serious and said "I heard what happened, you exiled her for simply disobeying your order to execute Sam… I know how it is to be a leader, but that is just cold" "If you understand how to truly be a leader, than you would have done exactly as I have" he replied angrily. I shook my head and replied "Then you sir, don't know me that well… and on that note I will be off" but as I started to get up from my seat, Simon slammed his fists on the table and said "If you don't meet my demands, I will make your life a living hell" I took very high offence to that, and decided to leave.**

**Once I left the base, I immediately ran into the tank. Once inside, Sideline walked over to me and said "So, how did it go?" I turned to him with a frown "Not that good I take it" he said, I replied angrily "He threatened to make my life a living hell, if we don't hand over Hannah" Burton got up from the cockpit and said to me "Kid, I have seen many troubles in my time, but not once have I accepted any of the flak received" after hearing those words I smirked a little bit. "So, what do you suppose we do?" I shook my head "I don't know what, I honestly don't even know what we are still doing here, I mean, we aren't going to give them what they want, so why bother staying, right?" Hannah then appeared saying "You underestimate Yogscast's power, I barely even escaped them with my life" I looked over at her and said "We'll take our chances" I then walked over to the Blacksmith and said "Start up the tank, we leave in an hour" he nodded and pressed the ignition. Once the tank sounded like it was starting up, it immediately powered down. Sideline bursts up from his seat and yelled "Everyone get out NOW!" We all ran for the exit, when suddenly I noticed "Where is GrailMore" I exclaimed. I ran back into the tank screaming "GrailMore! Where are you?" when finally I heard "HELP!" I ran towards the source of the noise when I got to the storage room door, I then kicked down the door and walked in to see her being kidnapped by Rythian, I yelled out "I'll save you, don't worry" just before the entire tank went up in a fiery explosion, and I was knocked out. **

**I woke up in a daze, after regaining full consciousness, I immediately remembered **_**GrailMore**_**, and I jumped up and looked around my surroundings only to be discouraged to see no one. I knew in the current circumstances that there was only one person who would do this "SIMON!" I yelled. Once I got up to the steel door, I thought **_**this will take a little more effort than I had originally planned **_**so I swung my fist at the huge steel door, but as my fist hit it, a huge wall of energy stopped my punch from connecting "Force field huh? You'll have to do better than that" So I focused my energy into a single punch and hit the wall with all of my might, but my fist still didn't penetrate it, so I decided to push through it, so I kept using my power to slowly force my way through the wall. After about two minutes I finally got through the force field. I then pried open the steel doors with my hands. **

**Once inside, I was stopped by Rythian. He looked at me and said "So what do we have here, a young man going out on his own to save a damsel in distress?" "What have you done with her!" I yelled, "You'll just have to see now wont you" he said. As I started to walk passed him, he stopped me and said "Do you really think it would be that easy" he then kicked me backwards, and held out his sword saying "Raise your weapon, I am going to make this quick and easy... For me" To Be Continued...**


	12. Ethan vs Rythian

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

**Rythian vs. Ethan**

_**Once inside, I was stopped by Rythian. He looked at me and said "So what do we have here, a young man going out on his own to save a damsel in distress?" "What have you done with her?" I yelled, "You'll just have to see now wont you" he said. As I started to walk passed him, he stopped me and said "Do you really think it would be that easy" he then kicked me backwards, and held out his sword saying "Raise your weapon, I am going to make this quick and easy... For me"**_

** I unsheathed my sword and got into my fighting stance, but before I ran at him, I observed my surroundings… I noticed several things: Paintings and decorations lined the walls, along with several columns made of iron blocks along the hall way **_**these could be useful **_**I thought. So I looked back at him and said "Are you ready?" he smirked and told me "I am always" we then ran at each other with incredible speed, the power shattering the ground below our feet. Right when we clashed swords, a small explosion happened causing dirt and debris to fill the room. The dust cleared when we unlocked blades "Your good kid, most people don't even last from the first clash" I nodded once saying "Same to you" we kept doing this for a while, until he started to get the upper hand. I then concentrated my power to my telekinesis and started to throw paintings at him, he slashed through every single one, when I finally ran out of paintings he said "Playing dirty now are we? I can do that to" Rythian's eyes started to glow a bright blue and then he picked up an entire iron column with his powers, but that's what I planned. I then melted the column while it was above him. The molten metal then poured on top of him and solidified. Thinking it was over I started to walk away, only to hear a loud and distinct banging noise from inside the sculpture, suddenly I was blown back by an explosion. **

** I quickly got up and turned around to see Rythian, standing there, looking as pissed as ever. He sprinted up to me and grabbed me by the neck, he then tossed me, and I then went flying through several cobblestone walls before finally stopping. Right when I got up from the cobblestone heap, Rythian stepped on my chest and started kicking me into the ground, but as we got deeper, I grabbed one of his legs and uppercut him up and out of the hole. Once he landed, I froze him in solid ice, and just to make sure he was dead, I smashed the ice into pieces and said "I shatter the competition" and walked away.**

** I was walking down a fairly long hallway; there was an eerie silence that put me off. I knew that, in a place like this, it wouldn't be quiet for long. So I was careful in my steps, making sure not to set off any traps, but there was one problem… I have now tripped on a tripwire "Oh shit" I said, I then started running as lines of TNT were exploding behind me. I was running for a little while until I finally got to a huge room, I then stopped to notice the fact that Duncan and Sjin were waiting for me. I looked at them and said "Not you two also, you both understand that if you guys stand against me, you will be like Rythian, on the ground and probably in pieces" Sjin replied "We know, that's why we have a mech" Duncan and Sjin both hopped into the huge mech. The thing started up and that's when the both of them started swinging at me, after a little bit of dodging, Sideline suddenly appears and uses a small EMP on the mech suit, rendering it immobile. I turned to him and said "Nice timing. How did you find me?" "I followed the damage path" I face palmed. So Sideline and I walked up to the mech and pried it open, to see Sjin and Duncan lying there unconscious. We both shrugged and kept walking. **

** As we were walking sideline told me "This reminds me of a story I heard" "Really? Guys with superpowers and robots fighting reminds you of something?" I said, Sideline replied "A man was going after the one he loved, but to get to her, he had to pass three challenges, the third being the toughest of them all" I thought about it and it clicked, **_**the next one was going to be the worst**_**. So we were walking, until we got to the next room, it was larger than the others, and in the center stood Sips. I tried to run passed him, only to be bitch slapped through several columns. I got back up and said "I can't do this, I have to get to GrailMore" when suddenly Burton and the Blacksmith burst through the wall and say "Go, we will handle this" I nodded my head and went forward toward the next room.**

** I sprinted faster than ever before down the longest stretch of hallway, since I was running it didn't take long to get to the end, but what I didn't know was what lied at the end. I ran for what seemed like a mile, when I heard "HELP!" again, I immediately knew who it was. "HOLD ON GRAILMORE!" I yelled. To Be Continued…**


	13. The plan unfolds

**Adventures in Minecraft™: Rise of a New Era!**

**GrailMore**

_**I sprinted faster than ever before down the longest stretch of hallway, since I was running it didn't take **__**long to get to the end, but what I didn't know was what lied at the end. I ran for what seemed like a mile, when I heard a loud scream for help, I immediately knew who it was. "HOLD ON GRAILMORE!" I yelled.**_

** I finally reached the source of the noise; I looked around for GrailMore, only to see her hanging over a pad of what looked like lava. To her left at the controls was none other than Simon, He looked at me and said "I warned you, but no, you didn't listen, I told you that if you didn't hand Hannah over nicely, I would be forced to make your life a living hell" I scowled and yelled "What do you get out of killing her! You still don't get Hannah" Simon then got up from his seat and said "That's what you think" I looked down at my watch saying "Actually I know for a fact, because you won't get the chance" Suddenly, Gaara crashed through the ceiling and said "Was I on time" "Close enough" I smiled. Simon out of nowhere started chuckling saying "How cute""What?" I asked "That you actually think that you can defeat me, even with the help of your friend here" Gaara smirked and said "Oh, I can do more than defeat you" I looked at Simon and said "Enough with the small talk, let her go and this won't have to get any messier" Simon then started laughing hysterically. I turned to Gaara and nodded, he then used his sand to grab hold of Simon, and I then walked up to Simon, and started to repeatedly punch him across the face. **

** After several rounds of punching, I started to hear the sound of cracking, when I was suddenly**** blown back when Simon broke out of the sand. I couldn't believe what I had just ****seen; **_**only I have broken out of Gaara's sand before and even then it was just barely **_**I thought as I was watching.**** I lookwed at Gaara to notice that his eyes also widened in disbelief, but I didn't let this phase me. I immediately got up, but right when I did, Simon charged at me, then proceeded to uppercut me through the ceiling. While up in the air, I closed my eyes and focused my power to every point of my body at once, I opened my eyes up again to see myself in my ultimate form. When I landed back inside of the building, I cracked a murderous smile saying "You're going to regret ever doing that" "Why would I do that?" he asked sarcastically. I ran at him at incredible speeds and kicked him into a an iron column, this caused an entire section of the roof to collapse on top of him. **

**Gaara looked at me and said "Well that takes care of that" "He's not done yet" Simon proceeded to throw the entire section of roof off of himself, Simon then just stood there for a couple of seconds, staring angrily at us. Then Simon started to charge at me, but right when his punch hit me, his entire hand disintegrated, he looked up at me and said "Wha… What!" I smirked, I then grabbed his arm and swung him around, and threw him into a wall. I then walked over to the crater in the wall and grabbed simon by the head, then right when I was about to crush his skull, Simon said "I GIVE UP****!" "That is probably the smartest thing I have heard all day from you guys" I said.**** As Gaara was taking Simon away, I heard "A hem" I then remembered "Oh right, sorry GrailMore" so I let her down and she said "This is for your stupidity" she then slapped me across the face, after she said "And this is for saving me 'again'" she proceeded to kiss me. So Sideline, The Blacksmith, and Duncan amazingly rebuilt the tank using alchemy, after that was completed we put Simon, Sips, and Lewis behind bars. After we brought justice to Yogscast, we decide to keep going in a single directon, exploring the world around us. We now felt safer knowing that another great threat has been dealt with. ****To be continued?**


	14. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE NO.1**

**ME: THE THIRD SERIES HAS FINALLY ENDED! TIME TO START A NEW ONE BITCHES!**

**Ethan: Is the yelling really necessary?**

**ME: TOTALLY!**

**Gaara: I think it is annoying as hell.**

**ME: WHO CARES!**

**GrailMore: I do, now if you don't shut up I will be forced to beat the crap out of you.**

**Me: fine… but back to business, if you all are wondering what happens next, that should be obvious, I am to create a FOURTH AND FINAL SERIES! It will be mor epic than each of the others combined! So stay tuned.**


End file.
